FIG. 1 is the radio network model of the LTE network communication system in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the system mainly comprises a user equipment (UE), an ENB and an Evolved Packet Core (EPC) network. The terminal is the user's operating terminal which can access the network to receive the uplink and downlink transmission services provided by the network and can respond to the network side signaling.
In the radio communication system, the RLC layer of the user plane can be used to provide users with the transmission of the signaling and the service in the acknowledged mode. When the condition of uplink radio channel is poor or an error occurs in the interior reception of RLC packet in the ENB, the retransmission of the RLC peer layer between the ENB and the UE can be triggered, thus ensuring the reliable transmission of the signaling and the service to the greatest extent. However, the reliability is ensured at the cost of transmission time. Thus actually, the delay of the user plane and the control plane is significantly increased.
FIG. 2 is a flow diagram of the method for uplink transmission of uplink RLC in the related art. As shown in FIG. 2, the method for uplink transmission of uplink RLC in the related art comprises the following steps.
Step 201, a UE initiates the RLC layer transmission of a signaling or a service in uplink Acknowledged Mode (AM) to an ENB.
Step 202, the ENB does not receive the RLC packet (the RLC layer segment) of the above transmission, and sends a response of unsuccessful reception (response of NACK).
Step 203, the UE sends a Scheduling Request (SR) signaling to trigger an RLC layer retransmission.
Step 204, the ENB distributes one scheduling by sending a DCI0 signaling and allocates a minor uplink authorization to the base station. The size of the authorization is the number of bits used by the Buffer State Report (BSR) value.
Step 205, the UE reports the BSR value through the Physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH).
Step 206, the ENB performs an uplink scheduling according to the size of BSR, and distributes a DCI0 signaling for indicating the radio resource allocation information again.
Step 207, the UE performs the RLC layer retransmission. Exemplarily, the UE performs the RLC layer retransmission of the user signaling or the AM service through PUSCH.
The inventors of the present invention have the following findings about the above mentioned related art. As shown in FIG. 2, during the RLC layer transmission of the user signaling or the AM service, after receiving a signaling indicating that the ENB did not normally receive the uplink data of the user (the signaling of RLC NACK), the RLC layer retransmission is needed to be performed. During the RLC layer retransmission, the user is required to re-report the BSR, and the ENB is required to distribute an extra DCI0 signaling for indicating the radio resource allocation information so as to find out the buffer state of the user. The disadvantage of the related RLC layer retransmission solution lies in that the delay of the service in the user plane and the signaling in the control plane is increased, which affects the satisfaction degree of the user.
Therefore, how to optimize the related RLC layer retransmission and to decrease the delay of the user plane and the control plane so as to increase the satisfaction degree of the user becomes an importance subject in the LTE system.